Phantom
by Chichiri4488
Summary: A phantom lurks in the shadows of the opera house, while only one can call on him. His love Kagome.
1. Scene 1

Phantom  
  
Chichiri4488: I'm back with a new story! I do not own Phantom of the Opera, or Inuyasha. Ja!  
  
A phantom lurks in the shadows of the opera house, while only one can call on him. His love Kagome.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on now people! Lets get this right!" yelled Kaede. "Naraku! You are not supposed to say ku ku ku! No ku's. ok. Let's try again! Kikyo please begin for us."  
  
"Think of me! Think of me fondly-" Kikyo began.  
  
The Kobe Opera House was rehearsing for the next performance. Many actors littered the stage singing and dancing. The lead actors Kikyo, and Naraku sung loudly with their filled confidence. Other actors sang in the background and danced across stage in routines taught by Kaede.  
  
Kaede was the director of each performance. She made sure the dancers danced right, and the singers were on tune at every note. She tapped her cane to the beat of the music while her dancers twirled.  
  
The owners of the opera house watched their performers with pride. They had just purchased the opera house from an old man called Toutousai who seemed pleased to be rid of the place.  
  
"She sings very well," said Hiten.  
  
"Star performer," said Manten. "Kikyo is one of best through Japan."  
  
"Excellent! Our opera house will be rolling in the money in no time!" said Hiten. "Our purchase from that old man was brilliant!"  
  
"Of course brother," said Manten.  
  
"AH!"  
  
The curtains began to fall and a wooden beam collapsed in front of Kikyo as she sang. Screams echoed through the opera house.  
  
"It's the phantom!" actors screamed.  
  
"Run! It's the phantom!"  
  
"Stop! Houjo must have let the rope loose at his post!" yelled Kaede.  
  
"But I'm not at my post," said Hojou from the orchestra pit.  
  
"Then who's up there!?" yelled Hiten.  
  
"The phantom!" one girl screamed.  
  
"That's it! I'm out of here!" yelled Kikyo.  
  
"Wait!" cried Hiten. "What do you mean out? You can't leave. These things happen in theatre all the time!"  
  
"These things have happened for to long! Until these things stop happening, this thing doesn't sing!" She cried.  
  
"And neither do I," said Naraku.  
  
Naraku handed Kikyo her coat as the two lead singers stomped out of the opera house.  
  
"I've lost my leads in one day of owning this building," said Hiten. His mouth sat open staring at the empty audience seats during rehearsal.  
  
"I don't suppose anyone else could sing Kikyo's lead by tonight?" asked Manten.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Kaede. "Naraku can be replaced I suppose, but we didn't have a backup for Kikyo's part."  
  
"Kagome can do it," said the dancer Sango.  
  
The girl named Kagome stared at Sango in unbelief. Hiten and Manten looked toward her in curiosity, as did many of the actors.  
  
"You cant be serious!?" Kagome hissed at her friend.  
  
"Well then Kagome, lets hear it," said Hiten.  
  
Kagome stood slowly. She fiddled her hands on her costume's skirt. Her eyes glanced towards the many actors gathered on stage.  
  
"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye! Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try!" sang Kagome. Her voice grew louder with every word in the lyrics. Her confidence grew along with the shock and delight of the actors, and staff.  
  
"You, are my new star!" cried Hiten clapping wildly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri4488: That was fun. Quite short, but fun nonetheless. Let me know what you think! Who do you think the phantom is? Don't worry the phantom will appear a LOT more in just a bit.  
  
The beginning goes along with the actual musical, but I'm going to twist the storyline a bit. Ja!  
  
^-^ ~Reviews are always welcome in my world~ ^-^ 


	2. Scene 2

Phantom  
  
Chichiri4488: This story is kind of based off of the Broadway- Phantom of the Opera. However there will be some huge differences in the storyline. You may notice these as you read on, whether this chapter or later. The beginning is probably the closest thing to the play. Everything else just goes with my idea/storyline. So don't expect anything to similar to the musical. No matter how good that play is. It's a dang good play! Yes I'm done rambling............  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome sung and danced as the lead role on stage. The audience loved her, and the seats were full. So naturally, her employers loved her to.  
  
"I love this girl!" yelled Manten.  
  
"I love this money!" yelled Hiten. "She's leading from now on. I want her in every performance!"  
  
"But brother, what if Kikyo comes back?" asked Manten.  
  
"Then we pick whoever can sell more tickets," said Hiten. "It's as easy as that."  
  
"Mr. Hiten?" asked Kaede.  
  
"What is it woman?" asked Hiten as he swung around.  
  
"There's a Mr. Kouga here to see you," said Kaede as she stepped aside. A man with long black hair in a ponytail came up to Hiten in a tux. His blue eyes sparkled in the lights coming backstage from the performance.  
  
"Mr. Hiten," he said. "It's been a while."  
  
"Kouga you fool!" yelled Hiten. "Welcome to our lovely Opera house!"  
  
"With a lovely singer I might add," said Kouga staring at the stage.  
  
"That's our lead star Miss Higurashi. Rolling in the money that one!" said Manten.  
  
"Lovely," muttered Kouga. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," said Manten. "Her dressing room is back there if you want to meet her after the show."  
  
"She'd be one to court," said Kouga. "Perhaps she'll accept dinner after the show?"  
  
"Wouldn't see why not," said Hiten. "Go for it then friend. Nab yourself a girl. Perhaps you'll fall in love like in the storybooks!" he laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wonderful job Kagome!" yelled Sango running up to her. "Your voice was amazing!"  
  
"I've had some help with it," grinned Kagome.  
  
"How's he doing?" whispered Sango.  
  
"His health is improving. It's not like he's about to let the sickness take him over with his attitude," said Kagome. "Souta is as stubborn as they get."  
  
"The other 'he' Kagome!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"Sango, not here," said Kagome. "I'll let you know later. Where we won't be heard........."  
  
Sango nodded to agree as she walked towards her own dressing room as one of the understudies. Kagome went into her dressing room as well. But a man stood in front of the door when she got there.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes actually. I need some company for dinner, and would be delighted for you to come," he said. "My name is Kouga. Kouga Tajido."  
  
"I'm honored Mr-"  
  
"Please, just Kouga. It's a date then! I'll grab my coat and we'll be off!" he said. Before she could reply he had run back towards the stage.  
  
"Great," she muttered. She waltzed into her dressing room, closing and locking the door in place. "I didn't even say yes!" she said pulling on a robe around the dress from the cold. It was winter, and the Opera House didn't exactly have fireplaces to keep it warm.........  
  
"Kagome? I'm back Kagome!" called Kouga from outside. But two arms locked firmly around her waist pulling her beyond the glass of her mirror. Darkness closed around her as the glass slid back shut sealing the passageway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri4488: I might have more this week. I'm just going to update this story randomly. Thank you so much to MoonLightWolf, Communist Penguin, Puppy Inuyasha, Gopher2806, Chibi Horsewoman, Chiriko8989! HAVE COOKIES FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yes. Now I can sleep. So tired....................................... 


	3. Scene 3

Phantom  
  
Chichiri4488: MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! I AM ON LACK OF SLEEP AND I HAVE WRITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, you can read now......... Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! X_@;;; **twitch** No I am not mentally stable. **twitch twitch** Heh heh. XD  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The arms were still wrapped around her as she twisted to look up at her attacker. Long silver hair was apparent, as well as a mask covering over the man's head. Thus his face and top of his head were covered. Only two gold eyes looking out from the mask could be seen.  
  
"I've come for you Kagome," he whispered.  
  
"Sesshomaru........." said Kagome softly. "Thank you! You saved me from that strange suitor."  
  
He smiled slightly at her. "It's time for your lesson. Let's go."  
  
"Of course Master Phantom," muttered Kagome.  
  
"Don't use that sarcasm with me Kagome," he grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him as they went down the passageway.  
  
Behind the mirror of the dressing room was a long, dark passage leading to far under the opera house. These hallways were only known by the Phantom himself and those he trusted so well. The opera house was his to wander and no one was known to ever control him before. No one was known to know who the phantom was or could be anyway.  
  
The phantom was thought to roam this place, and haunt the opera house. Legend speaks of him as a great singer that died mysteriously and now haunts the opera house's walls. But those who know the Phantom, also know the true story............  
  
The two continued down the hallway, coming to a long staircase. Even the staircase leading further and further down into the shadows.  
  
"You were wonderful on stage," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed.  
  
"With your talent, there will be a sell out every time. There wont be a single empty seat ever again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked turning.  
  
"I fear more suitors may come. I know they make you angry."  
  
"Those pompous men only come to bask in your glory. They are unworthy of you."  
  
"Thank you master."  
  
"Now come. You must sing and we will go over any corrections."  
  
"Yes master........." she smiled slightly at him as smiled at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke back in her dressing room from a knocking on the door.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Sango.  
  
"What is it Sango? What happened?" asked Kagome as she opened the door.  
  
"You idiot!" she yelled. "Where have you been!? That guy came running saying you were missing and here you are in your room!?"  
  
"Uh............ yes?"  
  
"You are so going to get it later............" muttered Sango. "Miroku and I have been searching for you all night, and you have another performance tonight!!!"  
  
"I'm ready for it. My apologies for making you search," Kagome muttered.  
  
"You found her?" asked Miroku as he came into the room. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Kagome. "What are you doing here though?"  
  
"Well, I am in charge of stage props along with Shippo," he said. "It's my job to be at the stage everyday."  
  
"Smart aleck," muttered Sango as Miroku grinned.  
  
"Only for you my love," he said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Hiten. "I want you ready to perform tonight. I have two comrades coming tonight for a big performance. You met one of them last night."  
  
"Met?" she asked.  
  
"Mr. Kouga. He along with another will be here tonight. And both will be getting a good performance."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri4488: I'm late, I'm grumpy, and I've been so busy lately, that my stories have little inspiration for their chapters. You might of noticed, a change in storyline. Be prepared for some differences and maybe a couple of shockers. XD  
  
Thank you so much to: SweetazKande, Communist Penguin, Crimson Pooka, Gopher2806, MoonLightWolf, bluefuzzyelf, CRAZYPERSON, Chibi Horsewoman,  
  
Crimson Pooka: Thank you for allowing me my nappy-poo. It was sorely needed. Time for another now.............  
  
MoonLightWolf: I swear I'll try to make them longer. But the chapters are probably going to be kind of short, unlike how they are/were in Social Ladder.  
  
CRAZYPERSON: I write nothing but Inu/Kags and Mir/San. ^^ It may seem like it's not Inu/Kag right now, but it is.  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: Maybe Kouga is, maybe he isn't............ ^_~  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! Have cookies!!!!!!!! XD XD XD 


	4. Scene 4

Phantom  
  
Chichiri4488: Yo! Sorry I'm late. I don't own Inuyasha and company.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ready for the show Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure," Kagome muttered. "You think I'll do ok?"  
  
"It's you genius. Go sing your heart out."  
  
"Right right. Will do then............" Kagome gulped before dancing onto the stage as had been practiced.  
  
And sung her heart out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who is that girl Hiten?" a man asked on the balcony.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. One of the best singers I've seen, and am happy to have."  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!? I can't believe it's her!" the man said.  
  
"You know her?" asked Kouga.  
  
"We were friends as kids. Grew up with each other for a few years on the coast before we both moved on our separate paths."  
  
"Think she remembers you?" asked Manten.  
  
"I can hope. But I'm not sure if she'll the boy named Inuyasha."  
  
"The boy? You're a man now Inuyasha."  
  
"I suppose so," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's finally over. The concert is finally over!" groaned Kagome as she sat in her dressing room with Sango.  
  
"Yes, it's over. Now we rehearse and come up with a new performance and play to perform for more audiences."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Well, I should go. Miroku might need some help with something," said Sango.  
  
"Sure he does........." Kagome muttered. Then a book collided into her back.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Don't tell me you're still hurting from falling out of that tree? Especially after all that trouble I went through to patch up your scratches."  
  
She turned slowly with a grin. There was no mistaking his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said. She ran and hugged the man as he stood in the doorway. "It's so good to see a friend."  
  
"It's good to see you too Kagome," he smiled. "I'm surprised you remember me. And you're singing has excelled what I ever thought possible, you have a beautiful talent."  
  
She blushed putting her raven colored hair behind her ear.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. But what brings you to the opera house?"  
  
"I do real estate for this theatre and more. Hiten and Manten invited me to the show saying a beautiful girl was their new lead. If I came I wouldn't be disappointed." He grinned at her. "They were right."  
  
"You're too kind."  
  
"You're too modest. So let me be kind and escort to dinner?"  
  
"I would love too."  
  
The two of them exited the room as two golden eyes watched in anger from the mirror back in the room. A low growl escaped the Phantom's lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri4488: Yeah I know it's short. I've had a really busy time lately. Sorry guys, I'm trying.  
  
But...............  
  
There seems to be some slight confusion for a few. So please stay with me and let me explain.  
  
First- this is an Inu/Kag. NOTHING ELSE! Just Inu/Kag.  
  
Second- Kagome calls Sesshomaru master, because he is her teacher. I was going to put sensei, (Japanese for teacher), but I didn't.  
  
Thank you Chibi Horsewoman, MoonLightWolf, Crimson Pooka, Rain, CRAZYPERSON, SweetazKande, Gopher2806, Puppy Inuyasha, and Chihiro-tears for reviewing!!!!! Each of you gets a cookie! XD  
  
Sorry if you guys think I'm mean or something right now, cause I haven't been in the best mood lately.  
  
Ja ne readers. 


	5. Scene 5

Phantom  
  
Chichiri4488:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome walked into her home, a bright smile on her face. Inuyasha had walked her home after their dinner together. The evening had been extremely enjoyable as the two good friends caught up from their childhood. And Inuyasha had certainly grown since that boy back by the sea.  
  
She sighed and smiled again. He was handsome that was for sure. Very handsome.  
  
She shook her head and walked back towards Souta's small room.  
  
Hiten had offered for her to live at the theatre, but she couldn't leave this home. Her mother and grandfather had both died while residing here. It didn't feel right to leave.  
  
The house was small. There was a small area that served as a kitchen and place to eat. Then Souta's and her room. And a small bathhouse behind their home. That was all. But they were happy.  
  
Until Souta had caught that cold. He couldn't work, but he seemed healthy except for some exhaustion or light coughing. No one was concerned. She just hoped he was fine while Inuyasha had taken her to dinner. There wasn't a door to his room. But the room was dark and cool when she came to it.  
  
"Souta?" she asked. She entered through the doorway. His body laid still across his futon.  
  
"Souta?" she asked. No response. "Souta!? SOUTA!?" she said running to him. She felt his cheek, but it was cold. He gave no breaths. Her arms scooped him up quickly as she began to run out the door and down the street. Many looked on strangely, but she kept running for the market. In the market would be the doctor's home and office.  
  
'Don't die on me Souta. Don't you dare leave me............' Kagome thought as she ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat staring at the wall as the doctor was with Souta in another room.  
  
"Kagome?" he called.  
  
She jumped up and around.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kagome, but he's been dead for nearly an hour."  
  
"No............" she whispered. Her knees gave way as she fell to the ground in sobs. "No......... no, no, no..............."  
  
"His cold was actually worse. He's been a carrier for a few days now. I'd like to look and make sure you don't have any symptoms for it."  
  
"How could I? I've barely been able to see him because of the concert performances,"" she muttered.  
  
"Better safe than sorry."  
  
She shrugged, before slowly standing up. Tears still coursed down her cheeks as she glanced quickly into the room Souta was in. A white sheet covered the boy. Kagome tore her gaze quickly and looked away as another man carried the body away to be buried outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into her dressing room the next day. Souta had been buried last night, and she had cried the whole night and more some. But she just couldn't cry at this point.  
  
"Kagome?" She turned quickly to the mirror. "Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she called.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. Did you enjoy your evening with that man?"  
  
"Man? Oh, Inuyasha. Yes, but why do you ask?"  
  
"You seemed to enjoy his company while you were leaving last night. And you missed your lesson. And this morning's lesson too."  
  
"Gomen nasai Sesshomaru. He's an old friend and I went to dinner with him. But............ Souta died last night........." She breathed in deeply as her eyes watered.  
  
"Kagome? Daijobu ka?" (Daijobu ka = are you ok?)  
  
"No........." she muttered.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked quietly. She could almost see his eyes looking at her from behind the mirror. But the eyes she saw were filled with longing and sadness. Not the cold exterior she always saw.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said rushing into the room. "Kagome............"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. Sango just told me about Souta. I'm so sorry........."  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm fine," she said. She tried to smile, but more tears just began to fall. He walked over and put his arms around her.  
  
"Just cry Kag, it's alright."  
  
She complied quickly, and began sobbing into his arms as he continued to hold her.  
  
Gold eyes turned away and disappeared behind the mirror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichiri4488: Yo. I'm writing this at about 1:37 am. I want sleep, and I've been trying to fall asleep for over an hour. But it won't come! So, I figured that I might as well write.  
  
Yes I am quite tired. 9.9 - see, I've got bags under my eyes on the face............... ok, so I'm hyper, but still tired.........  
  
Thank you so much MoonLightWolf, SweetazKande, Communist Penguin, Chibi Horsewoman, Crimson Pooka, Gopher2806, and Little-neko-angel for your reviews!!!!! EACH OF YOU GETS COOKIES!!!!!!!! XD XD XD  
  
Gopher2806: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not brothers in this story. Sorry :(  
  
Crimson Pooka: maybe............... XD XD XD  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: I can honestly say that was the last thing I expected in a review. But I strongly appreciate you and your husband in this country and for him serving America. I hope I do not offend you by saying God bless you both. Best of luck. :) 


	6. Scene 6

**Phantom**

**Chichiri4488:............ I don't own............ Inuyasha.................. so tired............Zzzzzzzzzzz.........**

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes! I'll be fine for the evening," said Kagome. "Just go on and I'll see you tomorrow night at the performance."

"Take care," he said and bent to kiss her cheek. His eyes lingered on her own gaze before he smiled softly. "I'm always around if you need anything Kagome." His hand touched her cheek briefly.

"I know, but you have a life too so enjoy it. Stop worrying so much, he's ............gone......... I know that now. I'll move on in time from Souta."

"Take care again then," he began walking into the street and away from the small hut. "I'll pick you up tomorrow noght for dinner at the theatre!"

"Alright!" she yelled as he got into his carriage.

Kagome shut the door softly and turned to a few boxes filled with items. "I guess I'll have to finish packing........." she muttered.

---------

****

****

"Are you all settled in Kagome?" asked Hiten.

"Yes sir. Thank you again for allowing me to move into the opera house," said Kagome.

"Nonsense," said Hiten. "You're our star, and technically allowed to live here anyway according to contract."

"I still thank you nonetheless," she said.

"You're very welcome," said Hiten. "But my sincerest regrets to your brother."

"Thank you."

The door banged open, Kikyo and Naraku waltzing in quickly.

"Since when can your theatre do so well without me!?" yelled Kikyo.

"Since they have someone better!" yelled Inuyasha coming in the door.

"No one is better than me!"

"Get a hold of your arrogance, your head is big enough as it is," said Inuyasha.

"How dare you! Do something Naraku!"

"I'm sorry what was that dear?" asked Naraku.

"Uh! Men!" she said.

"Women........." muttered Manten.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them, but I sure as anything want to kill them sometimes," said Naraku.

"Naraku!" yelled Kikyo.

"That would be my ear dear," he said.

"You girl," she said pointing to Kagome, "You don't have half the talent I possess. And I'll make sure you fail trying to make a name for yourself."

"She already has a name for herself, and more talent then everyone in this building combined!" snarled Inuyasha. "Now, get out before I get angry."

"Fine, I'm leaving," yelled Kikyo.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," said Inuyasha.

As Kikyo marched towards the doors the chandelier shook. The chains coming loose and rattling as collapsed on top of her.

Everyone stared in shock, Naraku rushed over to help her with Manten coming quickly to help him.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"It has to be the phantom," muttered Hiten. "The phantom of the opera is angry."

"Angry about what!?" roared Inuyasha.

Kagome stared in shock, not at Kikyo, but at the golden eyes watching her from the shadows above.

**--------**

**Chichiri4488: Hi.........I know I'm late, and hoping I'll be forgiven. When I started this story I had some great ideas and couldn't wait to write it. Now I kind of wish I never started it.........**

**But I'm sticking with it and finishing it up for you guys. It's also the only one of my stories that's gotten so many reviews in so few chapters.**

**So I have to thank all you readers for either**

**a - reading this story**

**b - liking this story**

**c - reviewing**

**Speacial thanks to the reviwers: Chibi Horsewoman, Gopher2806, SweetazKande, green and Communist Penguin. And of course everyone who reviewed before the last update!**

**Have cookies you guys!!!!!!!!! Again, I'm sorry about the long wait. I'm giving you more than one chapter to help apologize too. See ya!**

**Reviews are always welcome in my world**


	7. Scene 7

**Phantom **

**Chichiri4488: I own Inuyasha, I'm using my jedi mind powers on you, I own Inuyasha Lawyers come into room scowling I don't own Inuyasha, you have heard nothing, I don't own Inuyasha walks away quietly**

**Chapter 7**

"Sesshomaru!"

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome spun around quickly, her hand over her heart in shock. He had come up from behind her in the stone passageway.

"Don't do that," she said.

He cocked his head slightly and smiled.

"How could you do that to Kikyo!?"

"Do what?"

"Cause the chandelier to fall on her, that's what!"

"Fall on who?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Yes?"

"Why did you cause the chandelier to fall on Kikyo?"

"When?"

"SESSHOMARU!"

"She was insulting you."

"You can't do that to people!"

"Why not?"

"Because she could have been killed, we're lucky you only broke her leg!"

"She shouldn't have insulted you."

"Sesshomaru, you are not my father......... it is not your responsibility to protect me."

"I will protect you. And it is my responsibility."

"You can't protect me from everything, when I leave this building, you're in here. You can't protect me from this world Sesshomaru! You can't keep me locked up in this building."

"I CAN protect you Kagome."

"No you can't Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, I can protect you!"

"Why.........?"

"Because I ......... care for you and want to protect you."

"You can't leave this building Sesshomaru. You know what could happen........."

"The world of humans despises demons. How could I not know?"

"That's why you can not risk being found!" she said.

"Kagome, I could tear any humans apart easily."

"I know you can, but I don't want to see any life taken by your hands."

"If I promise.........promise not to leave or kill, will you stay here with me? Be with me?" he asked.

She walked up to him and hugged him, his one arm coming around her.

"You are a friend of mine Sesshomaru, and I care not that you are a demon, but my heart belongs to someone else........."

His arm sqeezed her tight before stepping back away from her.

"I must go now," he said. "I have work to get done."

She bowed her head in apology before going up the tunnel and through the mirror.

**--------**

**-Reviews are always welcome in my world-**


End file.
